the one and only
by akarikagome
Summary: inuyasha goes to shikon high but whos this mysterious raven haired girl who just transfered? will connections happen or will hearts be broken PAIRINGS: IYKAG, MIRSAN, SESSKAGR, NARKIK oh NAraku is a NARK if u agree review and tell me
1. chapter 1 MEETING THE CREW

Chapter 1- meeting the crew

_Inuyasha veiw_

BRRRRRRRRRRRING!

Inuyasha: uuuuh...OH NO IT'S 7:45! I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL.

Inuyasha rushed to his bathroom for a record quick shower (sry gurrrlies no detailz lol)

Inu looks at clock...7:50..."ok so i have 10 minutes to get to school...AHHHHH"

doorbell rings

inu bolts to the door...

Inu: THANK GOD ITS YOU MIROKU

miroku: oh...im surprised your up so early...

inu: and whats that supposed to mean?

miroku: well...looks at watch its only 6:45

inu: WHAT?

miroku: i think i'll run away now...

Miroku runs but gets caught by Inuyasha not to mention pounded too!

_Mean while with kagome_

Kagz mom: kagome time to get up

kag: urrg...im up im up what do you want?

kagz mom: its 7:25 time to get up...your gonna be late for school!

kag: uh...huh? oh ...k im up

kagome gets up and changes into black baggy pants and a red t-shirt that reads "im an angel in discuise...if you belive that then your a total moron! (shes a punk in this fic)

kag: mom what kind of discusting grub to you have for me now?

mom: oh well since its your first day then i'll allow you to eat your coco-puffs..

kag: YES!

mom: but remember its only for today

kag: oh well...i'll enjoy it!

_10 minutes later_

kag:well im off to skewl...c ya i guess

mom: ok well come home right after school im gonna take you shopping for some real clothes.

kag: but...but...

mom: NO BUTS MISSY! be home and thats final (this is basiclly my life)

kag: fine

_With everyone..._

Inu:so miroku you better not piss songo off again you know what that chick can do!

miroku: i know but its my cursed hand...not me smiles innosently

inu: shhhhhuuuuure!

miroku: wait whos that...

hey reveiw ...plz its my 1st fic and i wanna know how im doin so far:D


	2. chapter 2 CLASSWHO?

_Chapter 2- meeting the CLASSCOW!_

**thx for reviewin gurrl...oh and there are FAR more chappiez to come...**

_Kagome veiw_

_ugg why do i even have to go to this school...all i see if little piss priss and guys whith no sence of...WHOA...he's...acually hawt( guess who shes looking at)_

_Everyones veiw..._

Inu: whoa that gurl is hot dont you think miroku...?

**miroku stops and begins to drool all over inuyasha's feet!**

inu: ...EWWWWWWW MIROKU SNAP OUT OF IT!

**smacks miroku**

miroku: hey ...what r u a gurlie man...only chicks smack me!

inu: well so do guys you idiot!

inu: oh..oh here she comes be kewl..

kag: uhh...can u tell me where the ...**looks at schedual** french class is...?

inu: shure lemme look at that for a sec...

kag: uhhh...keh..ight

inu: hmmmm lookz like ur in all my classes and almost all of his  
(points to miroku)

inu whispers: oh by the way he's a pervert and will most likly try to grope you

kagome: uhh...SICK AND WRONG ! but thankz for the tip

**miroku starez at inuyasha **_hmmmm just what did he tell her?_

_In Science class..._

kag: umm miroku what are you doing?

mir: umm..**stares at the hand that is close to kagomes butt** oh nothing just stretching _damn how'd she know_

kag: shuuuuuuure ok then you can stretch all you want as long as your away from me!

miroku: but..._WAIT so thats what inu told her!_

Inu: hey miroku having fun over there...?

mir: ...hoh your gonna pay for telling her!

teacher: oh why miroku telling who what?

mir: oh nothing Mrs.Kaskow...really!

Mrs.Kaskow: well miroku i expect a whisper sheet in tomorrow for your little conversation that you are trynig to engage with inuyasha. Oh and lets not forget you have detention at 3:18...have a nice day miroku!

miroku mumbles: nice day my ass

Mrs.Kaskow: EXCUSE ME?

Mir: nothing nothing!

Mrs.Kaskow: better not be anything! (this teacher is real and is my teacher...enjoy her pissedoffness)

kag: hahahahahahaha

Mrs.Kaskow: oh I almost forgot...class we have a new student Mrs.Kagome Higarashi! Stand Up Kagome!

kagome groans: uggh...hey my name is kagome im a 64 year old man who likes to eat dirt any questions?

Class: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Mrs.Kaskow: Oh My...Kagome the principals office NOW!

Kag: any way to get out of this borfest and away for you is like a fat kid eating cake to me! lol

Mrs.Kaskow: gasp GO NOW!

kag: fine fine ...CLASSCOW!

CLASS: HAHAHAHAHAHA CLASSCOW HAHAHAHAHAHA

kag: enjoy teach!

inu and miroku: gasp did she...i think she just did...HOH!


	3. chapter 3 MEETING SANGO AND THE PARTY?

_**Chapter 3- meeting sango and the party...  
**_

_after class..._

inu: hey miroku have you seen kagome?

mir:...no why?

inu: i have to ask her something about...french (giggle giggle still makez me laugh)

san: hey guys wats...inu whats with the face?

inu: theres this new chick named...

san: OH i heard shes awsome i met her...i think she went home...wanna come with?

inu: huh?

san: umm...we're havin a party at her place...sort of like a house warming i guess.

inu: once again HUH?

san: you foolz are coming and thats final! GOT IT!

inu and mir: yes MAAAAMMM.

san: good...

_with kagome..._

_oh no moms gonna freak when she finds out...wait...i'll just say all my classes are done and we have a day off...w/e im having that party no matter what...! hahaha_

mom: kagome is that you

kag: yea wat of it?

mom: well your home early...

kag: you TOLD ME to come home right after school so are you happy now?

mom: ok ok no need to bite my head off...

kag: haha i guess

mom: well we should get this nightmare overwith

kag: agreed!

_10 minutes later at the mall_

kag: mom this stuff is HEAVY!

mom: stop whining it's only **counts bags** 20 bags...

kag: 20 BAGS...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING 20 BAGS OMG...YOUR TAKING SOME LIKE RIGHT NOW!

mom: kagome keep your voice down your attracting the wrong attention.

kag: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE...I'LL SHUT UP WHEN YOU TAKE HALF OF THESE!

mom: fine here...

_Everyones veiw..._

san: so inu...what do you wanna talk to kag about?

inu: n..n..nuffin

san: you like her dont u?

inu: NO! um maybe...come on sango dont make me say it please

(puppy eyes)

san: FINE just stop woth the eyes k

inu: kk :)

(by the way miroku was gonna meet them at kagomes house)

DIIIING DOOONG...

kag: hold up mom i'll get da door

mom: ok kagome hurry though your guests are coming

kag: mmhmm ok then

kag: OH hi guyz sup? MOM THEIR HERE!

mom: ok hun

kag: (shiver) i cant beleive she just called me that...w/e watz up and do you wanna come in?

inu: duude your house is...MASSIVE

kag: huh ...k w/e

san: its soooo true though..

kag: sango can i talk to you for a sec?

san: ...(raises eyebrow) shhhuuree!

_in other room away from inuyasha_

kag: umm i have to tell u somethin...

san: ok spill

kag: umm im not gonna be normal cuz he's here and im kinda

san: oh dont tell me ur...

kag: oh but i am...im crushing on him

_across the room_

inu: WHAT? (she loves me she loves me)

kag: (runs in) please tell me you didnt hear that...

inu: hear what?

kag: ...nvm why did u say what

inu: well miroku foned and said he was bringing people...no idea who tho...

kag: well the more the marrier hey san!

san: very true...maybe we'll get into a game or two huh kag?

kag: ya maybe (evil grin)

san: mmhmm (evil grin back at kag)

inu:_ hmm i wonder what their thinking..._

san: ok kag i'll let you tell inu the master plan k...ok...c yaz

kag..but...no...WAIT! damn shes gone

inu: so whats the master plan now?

**hey pplz can u guys reveiw to see if i should continue the fabulous story of mine...thx...luv ur gurrl akari!**


	4. chapter 4 THE MASTER PLAN?

chapter 4- THE MASTER PLAN

_Kag and inu veiw..._

kag: umm nuttin...it's a gurl master plan...

inu: then why did sango want you to tell me..?

kag: cuz she said something about you and me bonding or w/e...

inu: WHAT?

kag: what? it's not like i planned this (or did i)

inu: but...im...ohhhh im gonna get her for this...

kag: whats so wrong...oh by the way...i made ramen...you do like ramen rite?

inu; RAMEN!GIMME RAMEN

kag: ...oooooooook...i guess your a ramen freak

inu: and what do you mean by thaaa.

DING DONG

kag: i'll get it mom!

mom: k kagome

Kag: umm...miroku your not gonna try to pull what you did before are you?

mir: no no i promise...

inu: miroku i need to talk to you...

mir: ...k _hmmm i wonder..._

_in other room_

mir: so whats up?

inu: keep away from kag!

mir: umm...why it's not like shes your property...oh wait...

inu: well...i sorta

mir: ya ya i kinda figured...

inu; but...but... how

mir: you know why...haha i can so see it on your face...man you suck at hiding stuff...

inu: but...

mir: get back there before she suspects something

inu: FINE!

kag: hey whats the yelling fo...

inu: nothing lets go get ramen

kag: heeeey...wait i wanna find out why you were...

inu: its NOTHING...

kag: temper temper my goodness...

inu; im sorry im just reeeeeeeeeeeally hungary!

kag: ight miroku do you want any?

mir: shure shure as long as i get 2 bowls...HE can have the rest...

inu: YEAH! UH HUH I GET THE MOST RAMEN...UH HUH!

kag: ooooooooooooooook...a little freaky lets go get some ramen now!

_in kitchen_

kag: slow down inu...you'll choke yourself

inu: no i wont kag..i wont?

mir: since wen do u foolz use nicknames?

inu and kag: ummm...i dono should we?

kag: no i dont think so...

inu; me neither

san: HEY GUYS!

kag: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WE NEED TO TALK! MY ROOM NOW!

san: holy gurl cool it down

_in kagomes room_

kag: why did u leave me here with him?

san: well i found out he has the complete hotts for you so i was leaving you alone to bond like i said...

kag: dont EVER do that again!

san: fine fine so when do you wanna start the "FUN" ?

kag: well...(evil grin) after my mom, grampz and brother ditch for some party in timbucktoo...

san: huh their leaving...and your gonna be alone?

kag: ya what of it?

san: im staying with you then

kag: no your not

san: I AM AND THATS FINAL...GOT IT?

kag wimpers: yes maam!

san: good (smiles sweetly)

_all veiw..._

kag: holy shyt... inu you already ate everything we got...lucky for you my moms shopping or she would flip...

san: hey guys did u hear...?

kag: sango dont say anything...

san: but i already started

inu and miroku: well spill san

san: kag is staying here alone for like 3 months...hahaha

inu: WHAT...ALONE...HERE...?

kag: what of it? i can take care of my self...

inu: im staying with you i dont trust this town...

kag: no your not...sango is! lol

inu: umm

mir: inu why are you blushing...did you want to stay here for 3 months alone with a pretty girl?

inu: hell no i just met the chick

mir: what ever you say...

mom: kagome we're leaving... i put the groceries in the secret spot since 1 of your guests has a big appitite...have a good 3 months!

kag: ight ...now get out...you'll miss your plane and i'll have to deal with you bunch again!

mom: now now dont be so rude...

kag: fine bye mom

mom: bye kagome

(door shuts)

kag: FINALLY!

san: so kag should we put our plan into action?

kag: shure shure...

inu and mir: whats the master plan?

hey can you guys reveiw...i needa know what you pplz think of my fic...


	5. chapter 5 ALL FUN AND GAMES OR MORE?

to mickyb93- rock on...thankz for the review and i'll continue...for all those other readers...you'll get your personal shout out on here...so rock on, read, and review!

luv yaz(as a buddy buddy way),

akarikagome

**Chapter 5- all fun and games or more?**

_all veiw..._

kag: are you guys sure you wanna know?(evil grin)

(inu and miroku shudder)

inu: yy...ye...yes k..k..kagome

kag and sango: hah lol we're only playing trut or dare you morons...lol ha i can't believe we freaked you two out...hahahaaha

inu: hardy har har...very funny girls...

mir: so lets start! this is my favourite game...COME ON HURRY HURRY!

kag: haha well ok fine...

(leave to kagomes huge room)

kag: ok who wants to go first?

mir: i will...i will!

kag: inu do you wanna?

inu: nope

mir: didnt u hear me...I WILL!

kag: san do u want to?

san: nope

kag: fine miroku you can start...

mir: YAY!

mir: san truth or dare

san: truth ..your dares scare me...

mir: ok well is it true you hate me or do you acually like me?

san: umm...umm...ummm...i dont hate you...and i kinda like you...but that doesnt give you a reason to grope me got it...

mir: mmhmm what ever you say dearest!

san: ok well my turn...kag truth or dare?

kag: dare...i feel very brave...

san: ok..hmmm... make out with inu over there for 30 seconds...

kag: HUH! san do i ...

san: YES! now go

inu: umm...

(kagome walks over to inuyasha)

kag: lets get this over with...

inu: yea...i guess

(kag kiss for more then 30 seconds without realizing it...) (dude kodak moment?)

san: ok kag you can stop now..

kag: thanks

inu: _holy that girl can kiss_...umm kag

kag: hmm?

inu: nvm

kag: ...k

san: kag its your turn

kag: got it...hmmm miroku truth or dare?

mir: finally truth!

kag: ok why do you always grope sango and not me?(evil grin)

mir: well...umm...well...i love sango but i dont grope you because...

_inuyasha nods no_

mir: cuz...umm someone told me not to grope you!

kag:...who?

mir: thats another question that will be asked later...

kag: urrg...FINE miroku your turn

mir: inu, truth or dare?

inu: umm dare...

mir: ok i dare you to tell the person you love that you love them within the next 2 turns...

inu: umm...ok

inuyasha: kag truth or dare?

kag: hmmm...truth...

inu: ok is it true you have ahuge crush on someone in this room?

kag: umm...that was straight forward...um yea i guess

inu: ur turn kag...

kag: inu truth or dare.?

inu; dare!

kag: i dare you to tell me what you were gonna say before...after i kissed you

inu: umm...ummmm..._should i tell her_...well..._yea i will_...i was gonna say that you were a fantastic kisser...it was very good!

kag: oooooook...u rocked to i guess

mir: ok inu now you have to tell the person you love that you love them...by phone or in person!

inu: ummm...fine...kag i love you!

kag: ...

san: what she means is...she luvz you back!

kag: wat...she...said!

inu: ...kewl...umm...kag?

kag:...hm?

inu: do ya...umm wannna chill sometime...alone or...something?

kag: u aasking me out?

inu: yeah...i guess

kag: shure!

inu kewl!

san: where were we?

inu: it's my turn!

inu: san, truth or dare?

san: ummm...dare!

**hey can you dudez review on this chappie cuz im not sure but it kinda seemed a little off...oh ad for all those koga and kikyo fanz their coming into the story on the 6th or 7th chappie! ttyl pplz**


	6. Chapter 6 SANGO'S DARE AND MORE!

**Chapter 6- sango's dare and more!**

_everyones pov_

inu: ok well i dare you to kiss the perv for 30 seconds like you made me a kag do!

san: WHAT?

kag: ha...haha...HAHAHAHAH!

(everyone stares at kagome laughing her ass off)

inu:...ooohk

mir: evil grin heh, finally a kiss from dearest!

san: ONE WRONG MOVE LECHER AND YOUR DONE FOR!

(sango kisses miroku for 29 seconds and then moves to puke)

mir: do i really kiss that baad? (awww :(

san: no, you just ate 10 pounds of garlic...DUH!

(LOL!) XP

kag: ok sango, its your turn to dare!

san: ok, kag truth or dare?

kag: dare

san: well since its like 2 am i dare you to let inu sleep wif ya!

kag...but...but..WE JUST MET!

san: ya and your dating too!

inu: do I have a say in this?

kag: YAH DOESNT HE HAVE A SAY IN THIS?

san: NO SO SHUT UP!

kag whimpers: oooooooook

kag: so when do I have to do this?

san: tonight...DUH!

kag: I'll only do it if you do it with miroku!

san: ...ARE YOU INSANE? plus this is my dare not yours!

kag: fine then!

kag: sango truth or dare?

san: dare!

kag: i dare you to sleep with miroku!

san: i meant truth...TRUTH!

kag: oopz too late i guess(smiles sweetly)

san: oh you little

kag: well i gotta go...BYE!

(kagome runs away)

san: damnit..inu follow me to kags room...miroku the room up the stairs to your left!

mir: OK (zooms to room)

san: ...ok! inu follow me

30 seconds later...

inu: woah! i thought that was her room down there

san: well that was HER living room! HER bedroom is up here

kag: um..my house is big enough for apartments so we got apartments!

inu: ok well where to?

san: ok im outa here!

kag: good idea!

inu: uh huh!

(door closes)

inu: so do you want me to sleep in the floor or what?

kag: huh! dude bed plus its a king and i hate having all that room!

inu: kay...i'll sleep there then!

to be continued...

authors note: hey look another cliffy...see ya next imt pplz keep reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7 WHO, WHEN, WHAT

Chapter 7- who, when , WHAT!

_Kag pov_

I didn't remember a thing from last night and I felt oddly warm this morning, then I say long hair and freaked!

It was naraku who made me this way! I hated him so much for doing that to me… but now I've moved on…but who the hell is beside meeeee…..

_Kag and inu pov_

Kag: AHHHHHHHH! 'I cant believe they did that'

Inu: huh… kagome whats wrong….I was sleeping and then I hear you screaming…?

Kag: …

Inu: why are you in the corner kag?

Kag: oh… I..I…I…thought you were someone else!

Inu: who?

Kag: n..n..n..no one….

Inu: kag you know you can tell me.

Kag: no I wont tell u becuz you don't need to know!

Inu: ok

inu hugz kag

Kag: what was that for?

Inu: I just thought you needed one, that's all

Kag: thanks yasha!

Inu: welcz gome!

Kag: wanna wake the otherz up so we can start the game again?

Inu: sure, why not!

_Miroku and Sango pov_

San: so when do you think we should wake the love birdz up?

Mir: oh why think of them when you and I are here together?

San: DON'T MIROKU… I wanna play the damn game again.

Mir: ok but one last thing…

San: …waaaaaaaah

Miroku gives sango a kiss (his breath is better)

San: …

Mir: was that one better?

San: ye..ye…yeah!

Mir: good!

knock knock

San: hmm...oh i wonder whom that may be?

_all pov_

kag: so what you guys been up to?

inu: hey miroku you might wanna wipe that lipstick off your face before someone thinks you guys did anything!

kag: hahahahahahaha sango and...hahahaha miroku ...

inu: sitting in a tree

kag: k- i - s- s- i- n -g

inu: first comes love

kag: then comez marriage

inu: den comes baby miroku in a baby carriage

san: SHUT UP!

inu and kag: ok...

inu: you fools wanna start the game again?

mir: mmmhmmm

DING DONG

kag: oh someonez here wait a sec...

cliffy... i know its short but i dont really gotz time so read, review, and love the storyz! lol

akarikagz


	8. Chapter 8 NARAKU'S return and a threat?

**chapter 8- NARAKU'S return and a threat?**

kag pov:

kag: _hmm i wonder who would be here at this time in the morning?_

kag: OMG...AHHHH INU HELP...PLEASE!

all pov:

inu: WTF WHO ARE YOU?

naraku: tha names naraku...im her boyfriend

naraku slaps kagome

naraku: how dare you leave me in that city alone with those fools...you bych!

inu: DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND...SHE DOESNT BELONG TO YOU ANYMORE!

naraku: oh really

inu: yeah realy...

naraku: let her decide

kag: well thats no problem...i choose inu! why the hell would i want to go to you?

naraku: well i woulda thought you'd remember...i have your little brother!

kag: your...shippo...YOU A$$ ...GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK...I HATE YOU...!

naraku: oh well i wont give your brother back if thats how you repay me for bringing him back!

inu: stop this...just give him back to her

naraku: who sayz i have to listen to you?

MEANWHILE...

san: miroku be careful...you dont want this guy to think your getting the kid...

mir: yah i know i know...

shippo:mmmhmmmjmkjmsmmk

san: shhh...we're here to save you

ship: omosfomommmmojom

(miroku savez shippo and sneaks him into kagomes bedroom...)

shippo whispers: thank you...i thought i was a gonner...

mir: yeah yeah...dont meantion it...

san: shippo be silent...miroku lets get down there before they suspect something...

mir: got it...

BACK DOWNSTAIRS

naraku: so it looks like the two lovers joined us...

san:...oh your gonna get it

naraku: tis now that i announce my leave...dont worrie my dear...i'll be back with your little brother...

(naraku leaves)

kag:nooooooooooooo...GIVE HIM BACK...

AFTER NARAKU LEAVES

kag: i ...i...i cant believ this!

san: kag , me and miroku have a surprise for you...

kag: "sniffle" huh?

mir: go look in your room

inu: i dont think she wants too

san: ohh...but she does...go look

IN KAGZ ROOM:

ship: omg...kag...

kag: is...is...is this a joke

san: no we saved him...

kag: ...omg...OMG

(kag n shippo hug)

inu: but wat about naraku wont he come back...

kag: ...o...m...g!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AN hey another cliffy...well i need ideaz on my story so..review and share ur ideAZ...

-akarikagz


End file.
